Atmospheric water generators, which include pumping air a machine condensation area of an atmospheric water generator, Water exposure to ultraviolet light to remove bacteria and microorganisms, and water filtration by special filters to adjust water minerals content and remove impurities are widely used and well known.
Further, environmental conditions, such as quality of air available, relative percentage of humidity in air, etc., in which these atmospheric water generators are used vary with a change in location and geography. However, most atmospheric water generators are similar in design and in operation.
Further, no considerations of environmental conditions, such as quality of air available, relative percentage of humidity in air, etc. are taken generally while installation, and working of the atmospheric water generators.
Further, systems, which may manipulate environmental conditions, such as quality of air available, relative percentage of humidity in air, etc. and regulate these conditions to improve quality of water generated from the atmospheric water generators do not exist.
Further, systems, which may manipulate operational parameters of atmospheric water generators based on contextual parameters of atmospheric water generators installed in similar geographical, and environmental conditions do not exist.
Therefore, there is a need for improved methods and systems to facilitate atmospheric water generation, and regulation of an environment of atmospheric water generation that may overcome one or more of the above-mentioned problems and/or limitations.